guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anvil Rock
Anyone assisted the dwarves in their stand against the dryders? There's maybe 6 of them (two monks with -really- interesting staves, I haven't seen that design before.. want one!) and there're several waves of dryders that come up this little ramp-area that's directly east of the Deldrimor Bowl exit. Are these guys for a quest or something? --Nunix 16:39, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :I have. Nothing special happens at all. Similar to the dwarven patrols in, ummm, blanking the name of the area in the S. Shiverpeaks, north of Camp Rankor. --Rainith 16:53, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::I've done that too - pretty little village, and dwarves with interesting titles, but they won't talk to me or even say thanks or offer Little Thom some ale. --Jawn Sno 11:45, 21 August 2006 (CDT) i was wondering if that was a quest or something, and if i missed something because of the fact i never get any reward for saving them... but i see that it is completly normal... maybe one of those quests that A-net decided not to put in thegame after all, like the mysterious items from Gwen! ~~kendra~~ Glitch? I tried vanquishing this area...easy as hell, but: 1) the dryders in the little dwarf town on the south end never spawned, nor did any of the dwarves (though i've heard that this sometimes happens, so I wasn't worried). and 2) I got up to 235 kills, and still no vanquish, figured I'd just missed a few minotaur patrols. So I went scouting around, found 2 patrols, killed them, still no vanquish credit. 45 minutes later, I'd left all my heroes and henchies at strategic chokepoints, and had gone around the map in random patterns at least 10 times. STILL nothing... So, is the patrol somehow managing to avoid me and my stationed heroes by pure luck (THAT MUCH?!?) or did i get shafted by a glitch?24.186.207.198 00:26, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Grats Very nice picture for this map. any1 want to mark on the map where the wall glitch is please? :yea i would like to see this myself;)Shadowcraftgothic 22:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) note does anyone think it's valid to add a note that this area is relatively easy to farm in hard mode? minos are drop dead simple to 55, and they give awesome drops. 76.19.223.231 00:21, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Confirmation Upon killing all creatures, you will get Vanquisher if you do not get close enough to the "little village"(neither the dwarves nor the dryers appear). If you have not killed the rest of the area, but have spawned the dryers/dwarves. You will get vanquisher if you finish the area before the dwarves kill the initial spawn of dryers. Dryders My wife has found that if you leave the initial dryders for last, killing them will NOT give you the vanquisher title. You will have to also kill the spawns to get vanquisher. :Jarus 17:41, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I just vanquished it, leaving the village for last, and I got the "vanquished" animation after killing the 6 Dryders that appeared in the village. No additional spawns appeared at all. —Dr Ishmael 04:49, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I just had one group spawn near the exit to Deldrimor Bowl and stay there :Strike When Ready 22:46, 25-09-2007 Just finished vanquishing it and didn't see any dryders in the area of the village at all. There was one small group of centaurs in it and another group of them on the path to it, but that was it. —Vendetta411 19:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I noticed that if you have cleared those dryders before (also in NM), they don't spawn in the village. There will be a group of centaurs with a ranger boss instead.--Aliril 16:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) "Take out some patrols below" Not at all. I tried to do so myself and even with a longbow you can't fire that far away. While the view is fantastic, the latter part of the comment isn't true at all. - Knux 06:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Well you can remove it, it is a wiki Blue.rellik 06:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Vanquishing I really wish I knew what the guy that vanquished this area in 137 did right.... Anyways, I'm currently at 230, and giving up--I've searched every route 3-4 times in both directions over the past hour, making notes of every possible patrol route I could come up with, and can't find another enemy on the map. Guess I'll rezone and try again. Side note, but the little town on the hill in the south had no Dryders at all when I went through, just centaurs. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 21:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Just noticed that guy at the top that had the same problem, heh. That may be more than random coincidence, but... c'est la vie. Vanquished at 228 this time with no problems. Also, centaurs in the town again. Never saw dryders there. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:18, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Similar painful vanquish experience here too. Didn't take all that long to get to 222 kills. None of the battles were even all that tough, although when that large swarm of dryders came up the hill at me I thought sure it would be a wipe. (It wasn't.) Then it took over an hour more to track down one last errant patrol of minotaurs to make the total count 225 for the vanquish. Ug. Shadowlance 23:28, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Finding the last one or two patrol is utter bull, no way to know where they go, if they continue or anything--complete waste of time, and stupid stupid stupid. There needs to be some kind of special radar for vanquishing that can show where enemies are, or maybe just last 5% of them or so. hehe, i did this in 50 mins lol:P w/o any searching or any problems -- Wuhy 16:53, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I tried vanquishing this area a few months ago and ended up spending nearly 3 hours trying to vanquish it without success... I then left my heroes at strategic chokepoints 4 times before finally giving up...by the end I was cutting my wrists and clawing out my eyes =] 04:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I just vanquished Anvil Rock, it took me about two hours. I had the usual problem with those creepy patrols. I also ordered my NPC to wait at chokepoints. Then, I slowly moved onwards, checking single areals for patrols, then locking the NPCs on new chokepoints, you know, clearing the area little by little. It actually was sort of fun ;) and this way, you make sure that you don't miss any of those stupid cows. Anyway, I swear by god that I'll never ever do this shitty area again. Kiku-Törtchen 17:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Protectors Beware of Jolo Lighthaunch, a centaur monk boss, and his mob when vanquishing this zone. I encountered him in the little village in the south, and he had spawned with four additional Shiverpeak Protectors (also monks), three warriors, and two rangers who cast winter. It was impossible for me to take down any of them and I had to give up after clearing 90% of the zone. I had a Searing Flames hero, WoH monk hero, MM hero with Enfeebling Blood and Deathly Swarm, and Stefan and Alesia hench. I was a primary domination mesmer with Visions of Regret, Empathy, Cry of Pain, Pain Inverter, Cry of Frustration, Drain Enchantment, and Power Drain. I would check the village first for this spawn before attempting to clear the rest of the zone, or bring a specialized build with a lot of enchantment removal and anti-healing skills. This place is extremely hard now because of the Aura of Faith buff... Half damage and mega heals. — Powersurge360 01:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : The centaur protectors are mostly 'condition removers'. If you don't spread conditions (disable skills on your heroes), they won't use two of their five skills, diminishing the Divine Favor bonus. They have no hex removal at all, so bringing an anti-caster mesmer or hexes like SS, Insidious Parasite, Barbs, Pain Inverter, Empathy, etc. will take them down fast enough. Karya Foxstep 21:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Last patrol is hard to find and catch Two Minotaurs orbit clockwise around a serpentine shaped ridge of rock that runs from the north of the area (midway between Iron Horse Mine entrance and Ice Tooth Cave) to the south east corner of the area (south east of the actual Anvil Rock). This patrol runs right around the ridge very fast and might be missed easily. Run the other way until you run into them. It took us ages to find them. There might be other patrols in other areas that are similar.Outback 10:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Glitch? I tried vanquishing this area easy, but: 1) the dryders in the little dwarf town on the south end never spawned, nor did any of the dwarves (though i've heard that this sometimes happens, so I wasn't worried). and 2) I got up to 221 kills, and still no vanquish, figured I'd just missed a few minotaur patrols. So I went scouting around, found 2 patrols, killed them, still no vanquish credit. 50 minutes later, I'd left all my heroes and henchies at strategic chokepoints, and had gone around the map in random patterns at least 10 times. STILL nothing... So, is the patrol somehow managing to avoid me and my stationed heroes by pure luck (THAT MUCH?!?) or did i get shafted by a glitch? same as another user that posted here. I got shafted in Diessa lowlands yesturday now here cmon. :Might be a patrol running off through a portal; seems to be almost common in N. Shivs. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Omg, I am just stupid:D God, I was vanquishing this three times...and then I finally saw that there is a path at south-east, to the Frost Gate...if anyone is having the same problems, try to go this way:D GW-Blue Dragon 08:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) clean up (7 Nov) I cleaned up the Notes as follows: * Turned VQ-specific notes into sub-bullets; it's not an official policy/guideline here, but we do it more often than not. It also makes it easier for non-VQ people to ignore info they might not care about. * Removed a note about flagging H/H to find the missing minotaurs because it is generically useful to any VQ team (so I'll post it on the VQ guide page). * Condensed the notes about the dryders in the town: (1) it's applicable to everyone, not just VQ; (2) the removed advice is generic (i.e. it applies to any type of pop-up or death-causes-spawning situations; (3) some of the information was redundant. * Removed notes about difficulty as those are eye-of-the-vanquisher opinions. The result looks sparse, so I might have removed more than was needed. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : It appears we don't have a generic VQ guide, so I've restored the tip by combining it with the minotaur hard-to-find note and condensing it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC)